


Handwashing

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Not really a ship fic but you know whatever, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, its super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyva notices Cyman washing his hands.
Relationships: CYBER DIVA/CYBER SONGMAN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Handwashing

Cyva took Cyman's hands in her own. "Come on, do tonight's show with me- " She paused, her eyes narrowing as she felt his skin. "Whoa your hands are really dry? How did they get this bad?" Cyva rubbed her hand over Cyman's chapped knuckles.

"Washing my hands." Cyman's said with a non committal shrug.

"Weird..." Cyva let go of him and opened up her handbag. "I've got some lotion that will help."

He nodded and she gently rubbed the cold cream onto his knuckles, making sure to cover everywhere it was needed.

"Thanks and sure let's do the show."

\---

Cyva heard water running from the sink as she sat reading a fashion magazine in the other room. She guessed Cyman was washing his hands.

After five minutes of hearing the water running Cyva wondered what Cyman could be doing to take so long.

Walking in she watched him methodically scrubbed his hands, before rising them. He removed them from the water but didn't seem satisfied and used more soap. Scrubbing then once again.

"What are you doing?" Cyva asked.

"Washing my hands." Cyman replied with a shrug, still scrubbing away.

"Are they that dirty?"

Cyman shrugged once again, he rinsed them off then stared at his hands for sometime. Seeming satisfied he dried them on a hand towel and flashed Cyva a smile.

\---

"Cyman, is that blood?" Cyva asked, her face growing with disgust. She kinda hated blood.

Cyman looked confused, before noticing there was a tiny spot of blood on his shirt. "Oh?" He asked in confusion as he searched around for the cause of the blood. Staring at his hand, his dry cracked knuckles had started bleeding a tiny bit. "Guess I'm bleeding, let me go sort this."

As he started to walk Cyva followed him. "Why are you bleeding?"

Cyman shrugs. "I guess it's just dry skin." He grabbed a tissue and pressed it to his hand. It was only a small amount of blood, that would be enough to stop it.

"From washing your hands?" Cyva asked.

He nodded. "From washing my hands."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay heavily implied OCD here bc of that one meme and I was like oh OCD head canons here we go. Kind of a weird fic to write but I love these two...


End file.
